Arms Of The Angels
by Naygo
Summary: Protection of one's love kills him. The funeral Konoha fears will tear Naruto apart. The one thing that may cause the blond to kill himself. ONE-SHOT


It was dark, dreary; the perfect day for a funeral. A blond head looked bleakly at his floor, arms on his knees, hunched forward and feeling a giant weight on his heart.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance _

_For the break that will make it ok_

He stood, looking stoic, his blue eyes clouded in confusion, sadness, anger and loneliness. He felt like he'd fell back on a promise, he'd failed his loved one, his best friend.

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

He dressed and put his shoes on, heading to the church where the white building speaking of blessings would bless his loved one who has died.

He sat in the front, nearest to the casket. His heart ached, his arms longing to caress the cold, frozen body which held no more life. No more pain…

_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

The memorial started and as the priest spoke, Naruto couldn't cry. He wanted to, but he didn't. He had to stay strong. He would stay strong knowing this person would not have wanted him to cry over his death.

_They may be empty and weightless, and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

"Would anyone like to say something our beloved one who has passed?" The priest had asked, making Naruto stand sadly, but determined.

Slowly he walked to the casket looking sadly at the closed eyes of the unnaturally pale body. It stabbed his heart to see the man look so… dead.

"He was a good man, with good intentions. His eyes questioned everything everyone did, always conscious of everyone around him, even if he didn't want to be. He was first nothing to me. But as time went on, we came closer and closer to be best friends. One incident and we were in love…" Naruto had to pause to breath in a shaky breath, his eyes closed and wet.

_In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

"He was always a bit of a hard-ass, always mouthing off, smirking at me at inappropriate times. But his heart was for me and me alone. No one could ever take it from me. As his heart lives in me, my heart is buried with him." Tears were streaming down his face, but his voice never faltered, shook or cracked.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back_

Dripping off his chin, he closed his eyes. "No… He shall not die… We promised. We'd live on no matter what. I'll keep him alive…"

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe_

"As one… lover… to another, we promised. Everything we have, we'd keep the other alive and loved once their physical body has died. Their memory will live on." Naruto spoke his voice becoming a little louder than before.

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_

Naruto dropped down, crying as his knees hit the floor with a crunching noise, but nothing broke nor cracked. "A-and damn it… we did everything we could for each other and he died… in the noblest way…" He drew in another shaken breath. "Protecting his most loved person. He died… for the person who loved him most, knowing it would kill them inside, he wanted to see them safe. He protected me… when I could do nothing…"

_In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
_

Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi and Iruka were at Naruto's side, making sure he was ok. It seemed the blond took his death the hardest, but it was to be expected they supposed.

Naruto coughed as he cried. "He made me promise… to keep going, live for my dreams… He made me promise that if nothing else, I'd live the life he was cheated out of." He sobbed sorrowfully. "I-in memory o-of my b-beloved… Uchiha Sasuke… Who gave everything so I would live."

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

Not long after, Naruto and everyone at the church were headed to the graveyard, where the body was to be buried.

When there, Naruto's heart broke, his mind still couldn't find it possible his Teme could have died like he had. He'd give anything for it to not happen. Even his own life... he couldn't do that though. He must live on. For the memories, his future, his friends.

… For Sasuke…

He watched as the casket was lowered into the emptied out grave, his hopes, dreams, heart and his love all being buried with one person.

"If anyone has anything to put with the coffin, please gently drop it in the grave now." The priest said, not liking the sad look on everyone's faces, but knowing it has good reason.

Everyone had a small piece of paper, and a pen was being passed around to those who had last words for the dead Uchiha.

As the pen left one person, that person dropped the small scroll into the grave, turning to cry away from the former body of Sasuke.

Soon the pen reach Naruto and he smiled through his tears, not being able to say anything more as his throat was burning and raw from crying. He scribbled his last and final message down.

And he let it drop, showing everyone what it read as he walked away, his head held high. He needed to start living, so soon he would again be with Sasuke. He felt warm arms embrace his shoulder line and a whispering of thanks in his ear, causing him to stop and smile at the sky.

"You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here…" He said to the person holding his shoulders. He knew no one was there, and that it was actually Sasuke. His tears flowed silently down his face after the presence left him forever.

* * *

So I hope it was good. I wrote this as a sort of venting system. I've been feeling really down and heart achy lately because coming this February, I'll have had been without my dad for 2 whole years and I can't seem to let it really... sink in and settle. It just gets pushed away and I never really get over it. As soon as I think it's settled, something triggers and I cry myself to sleep. It hurts so bad to be without him. I miss him more than anything. If I had to give up things just to get him back, I know I would without thinking twice. But I know it's not possible so I don't think, 'What if...?' It's pointless and it would only make things worse for me.


End file.
